This application is a proposal for the participation of Dr. Gabriel Infante in the five- month SPRIP. Subsequent to participating in the Extramural Associates Program, he will establish and promote an Office of Sponsored Research at Pontifical Catholic University. The specific aims are to: 1) identify sources for predoctoral and postdoctoral fellowships for faculty and graduate students; 2) identify sources of funds to carry out research projects in the biomedical sciences and other science fields; 3) help in the preparation, review and submission of research proposals; 4) promote and coordinate the research efforts in biomedical sciences within the College of Sciences; 5) allocate seed money to support some potential research projects; and 6) improve the research infrastructure and initiate studies to expand the graduate program in chemistry and establish a graduate program in Biology. It will also collaborate with the MARC program to expand the research seminar and to develop biomedical research interest among high school teachers and students and to improve the research infrastructure. It is also projected that Dr. Infante will learn about training grants to involve nursing faculty and graduate students in clinical research. The office will be staffed with the applicant as Director, and a secretary. An Advisory Committee will be established. The evaluation will monitor progress in 8 areas; a consultant will be used in years 2 and 3 to implement the evaluation. Funds are requested for 25 percent of Dr. Infante's time. Monies are requested for 7/12th of an administrative secretary. Additional monies are requested for computer and office equipment, computer software, office supplies, photocopies, telephones and three trips per year to the mainland. In years 2 and 3, monies are requested for consultants to assist with research and scientific expertise and also to evaluate the Office of Sponsored Research. Funds in the amount of $201,547 are requested for a 3-year period, after which the University has provided a commitment to continued financial support.